Two Months Before: The Untold Story
by YamatoTheGreat
Summary: Nagi is forced to go to the UK by Old Man Mikado. However, when a ruthless Mafia boss takes over the Sanzenin fortunes, Nagi is left stranded on the Isles with little money and almost no belongings. What's more, a boy from Maria's childhood appears! Why did he surface? And what will happen to Nagi and Maria now? Read to find out! - First fanfic I ever wrote. Reviews are welcome


**Prologue: Leaving On A Private Jet... Will I Be Back Again?  
**

One bright early morning in the Sanzenin Mansion...

"Nagi, phone for you!" Maria, the 17 year-old ultra-hot gorgeous maid that all the fanboys drool on, called from the living room, where she had been sweeping moments earlier. "It's your grandfather!"

At the mention of her grandfather, 13 year-old Nagi Sanzenin, heir to the old man's humongous fortunes, got irritated. She angrily yelled, "Tell him I'm on a vacation in Aspen!"

"Mistress, you really should talk to him. Looks like he's got some important news for you." Maria said suddenly from behind Nagi.

Nagi jumped with shock, and she suddenly shivered. "Ho-Ho-How the hell did you get there?"

"Oh, I used the Instnt Trnsmssn thingy from Drgnbll. Klaus taught it to me yesterday." Maria replied cheerfully.

"I... I see... Ok then, I'm gonna talk to the old man." With that, Nagi got on her feet and ran to the phone.

"Hey grandpa." Nagi said angry rather when she got the phone. This was the one thing she hated the most, aside from school and a lot of other things: talking with Old Man Mikado. Talking with him always left her wanting to smash everything she laid her eyes on.

"Nagi! HOW DARE YOU MAKE YOUR GRANDFATHER WAIT LIKE THAT? AND HOW DARE YOU USE THAT TONE ON ME!" Old Man Mikado... Er, I mean the great Mikado Sanzenin, the richest man in the whole wide world, shouted on the phone loudly, so loud it made the furniture on the Mansion quake and nearly fall, which would've made quite a mess if it happened.

**"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ON A WEEKEND AND MAKE ME STOP READING MANGA!" **Nagi shouted even more louder. This caused every human being from within a mile of the phone to faint from shock. Old Man Mikado was pretty much shaken (his knees started trembling, and he looked ready to die) so he just got quiet.

It was after some time that the old man got his voice again. "I called you to tell you you better pack your bags, coz you're going to the UK."

"Wh-What?!" Nagi said, really surprised. She never expected the old man to say this, not in a million years. She was expecting something along the lines of "building another private theme park for her" or "making a new spacecraft", you know, some kind of project that would just waste money, time, and valuable manpower.

"I said, you're going to the UK."

"Wh-Why?"

"Well, you see, I enrolled you in a two month special training course there, for rich kids. You'll like like it, I'm sure."

"I cant' go, I have school at Hakuo!" Nagi shouted desperately. Maria, who had been eavesdropping on Nagi and Old Man Mikado's phone conversation the whole time with her phone call recorder, chuckled a bit after hearing this. _Looks like the mistress's looking for an excuse not to go there. Any excuse._

"Worry not about it, child. I have already sent a letter to them; they know the situation, and tell me to wish you safe."

"Argh!" Nagi was getting more annoyed with each passing moment_._ She simply _could not_ go there! So she decided to use the one thing that has always worked with her grandpa.

She shouted on the phone with anger.

_"_Lemme tell you something, old man! I'm not going there, not in a million years." Nagi angrily said, throwing the phone onto the ceiling with such force that a giant ball of chkr appeared. Nagi saw this, and exclaimed, "That's Rsngn!" She was elated to know that she could make a giant chkr ball without any special training, not unlike the fox-boy.

Just then, a robotic voice that sounded like it came from a loudspeaker outside announced, "Mistress Nagi Sanzenin, please get out of your mansion at once!" Nagi and Maria hurried outside to see where the voice came from, and saw a Gndm flying in the skies above, missile pods armed and ready.

"What the hell is that thing?" Maria asked, terrified.

"Obviously, it's a Gndm." Nagi replied matter-of-factly.

"But what is that thing doing here?!"

"Darned if I know!" Nagi then turned her head upwards, to the direction of the flying Gndm. "Hey you, what're you doing flying around my house?"

Nagi and Maria found out the answer when the Gndm launched its missiles and commenced firing at the mansion with its dual heavy guns. Nagi and Maria took cover amongst the tall trees on the garden and watched as the missiles hit the target. In one giant explosion rivaling even that of the fox-boy's Rsn-Shrkn, the whole mansion was obliterated. The Gndm then flew away, leaving nothing but smoldering ashes in its wake...

And so by the evening, Nagi Sanzenin had no choice but to get a helicopter and fly to the Sanzenin Castle, then accept her grandfather's orders. Either that, or she would be left alone, homeless and cold; living with her grandfather was not a choice, and living with her friends would bring shame to the Sanzenin name, something she wouldn't allow. _At least I would have a shelter on that country_, she thought. She looked out the window of the private jet, and soon was lulled to sleep by the sky.

Maria, sitting beside Nagi, covered the Mistress with a fur jacket and watched the world outside the window slowly change...

_... London, huh? I wonder if he still lives there...?_

* * *

**So ends the first chapter of my first fanfic. Been great writing this, and I sure hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I apologize for any errors I might have made. Anways, please review or SlenderMan will come into your room at night and give you thousands of assignments/work to do. :D**

**Oh, in case you guys haven't gotten it yet, this fanfic happens two months before Nagi meets Hayate, so Hayate wouldn't play that big a role here, though he's gonna make an appearance sometime soon. Just stay tuned and you'll see him!**

**Ok, that's it, guys. Bye now, and thanks for reading! :))**

**-YamatoTheGreat**


End file.
